ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
T.G.I.S.
T.G.I.S. is an episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturdays are chasing a small Chupacabra. They accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistook him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben clearly and they shake hands. The Secret Saturdays then explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturdays' airship where Zak reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturdays attempt to destroy the store but Mr. Baumann doesn't allows Ben to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. But Ben transforms anyway promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo is commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the Jersey Devil's. Later, while Ben, Rook and the Saturdays are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of Cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Argost). But they are attacked by Munya. Ben transforms into Heatblast and they fight Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's Airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the Airship. Zak says they have to enter the Airship to save his parents. But his parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are okay. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturdays. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturdays fight Animo and the chupacabras. Dr. Animo decides to capture Fiskerton to do research on him and add him to his "collection". And so the chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to kill Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbra and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben as Feedback absorbs the power back from Argost, reverting him to his old self. Then, Zak asks for a picture with Ben as an alien. Which at then Rook remarks why people always like Ben's aliens while he and all the aliens in Undertown are real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his best partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then the Saturdays, and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves. Major Events *Ben and Rook meet the Saturdays for the first time, while they knew Ben from the news. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo *Zon *Mr. Baumann *K8-E (cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo *V.V. Argost (revived) *Munya *Chupacabras (controlled by Dr. Animo) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (x2) *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx (cameo) *Feedback *Four Arms (picture only) Quotes Naming and Translations Errors Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, T.G.I.S. is a play on T.G.I.F. (Thank God It's Friday).http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p10-qa-with-matt-wayne#5245 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Secret Saturdays armor was inspired by the plugsuits from Neon Genesis Evangelion.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/492350321134166099 *The Ben 10 Franchise has been referenced twice during The Secret Saturdays episodes: **The first time was in "Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner" when Doctor Beeman, when in shock from what he believed to be a bonified alien invasion, said "Sweet Galvan Prime!" **The second time was in "Van Rook's Apprentice" where Dr. Animo, Hex and Enoch made brief cameos on a most wanted list. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Crossover